


Just Keep Running

by rhythmicroman



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherly Love, Burns, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys, Death, Fights, Flashbacks, Injury, Lasers, Major Character Injury, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Party Poison, Sad Ending, THE KILLJOYS AND MCR ARE DIFFERENT PEOPLE, based on the "SING" music video, im sorry, korse is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: Korse leaned down, mouth to their ear, grin wide, and whispered one last sentence.“You should’ve kept running.”Kobra turned to face them right as he pulled the trigger.





	Just Keep Running

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like making myself cry lmao  
> im so sorry

Party’s breath caught in their throat as the barrel of the gun pressed up against the crook of their jaw, Korse looming over them like a shadow, devilish grin in place. Their eyes flicked to his side – to Kobra and Jet and Fun, all of them already engaged and not looking back – and then settled on Korse’s face, wide and fearful.

Korse chuckled lowly, pressing the gun down harder, and Party gasped harshly, spluttering under the pressure. The barrel moved, pointing upwards slightly, right into their jaw – and they felt their tear-ducts tingle and threaten to overflow.

They caught sight of the Girl, sat with her hands over her ears, yelling and begging for it to stop – and amidst the yells was their name, strained and loud and begging.

Party’s gaze softened. They remembered being just like that.

~~_Them and Kobra, small enough to hide, holding each other close. They’d covered their brother’s ears, forced him to look at them, and smiled. Said it was okay. Said they’d always be together. They’d blocked out the noises of Dracs walking outside, the feeling of their wet then-brown hair stuck to their face and neck, and focused on Kobra’s shaky, frightened breathing, and the feeling of his warm skin under their fingers._ ~~

The gun pressed in further and they squeaked, eyes leaking with tears. Korse cackled again, lowly, and Party stared deep into his eyes, not daring to try to speak for fear of provoking him.

Korse leaned down, mouth to their ear, grin wide, and whispered one last sentence.

“You should’ve kept running.”

Kobra turned to face them right as he pulled the trigger.

Their senses began washing away quickly, burning hot pain in their jaw and throat, eyes heavy and closing themselves. Their body slid down the wall and landed harshly, blood dripping from their jaw and dribbling over their thighs right as they succumbed to the numbness.

The world seemed so muffled behind closed eyes – no more music, no more voices. None of Kobra’s hard breathing, or the Girl’s screaming, or Korse’s cackling. No dracs, or killjoys, or lights.

No more colours.

Everything was fading. They couldn’t breathe, or bring themselves to be scared. They’d be okay. They always were.

Their fingers relaxed their grip, and it only struck them that they were clutching their mask for dear life when it tumbled out of their hand and they stopped thinking all together.


End file.
